1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat including an airbag, a bulging portion (a seam of a seat cover) that becomes a bulging position of the airbag, and webbing (a member that causes the bulging portion to crack).
2. Description of Related Art
As such a vehicle seat, a commonly known vehicle seat includes a seat cushion and a seatback raised up from the seat cushion (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-53089 (JP 10-53089 A)). In the commonly known art, the seatback includes a seat pad that constitutes a contour of the seat and elastically supports an occupant, a seat cover that covers the seat pad, an airbag, and webbing. Here, the seat cover is formed by sewing a plurality of skin pieces into a bag shape. Besides, the airbag is a member (a bag body) that inflates through inflow of air, and provided at a side portion of the seatback (a back side of the seat pad). Besides, the airbag inflates and bulges from a bulging portion (a seam that sews adjacent skin pieces) of the seat cover towards an outside of the seat. Besides, the webbing is cloth of a strip shape, mounted at the back side of the seat cover, and provided in a manner of covering a side of the airbag.
In the commonly known art, the seat pad is provided on a seat frame and covered with the seat cover. At this time, the webbing is used to cover a side of the airbag, one end side of the webbing is sewed to the bulging portion where the airbag bulges, and the other end side of the webbing is sewed to the other part of the seat cover. Besides, the airbag bulges from the bulging portion to protect an occupant upon impact or the like due to a vehicle collision. At this time, the bulging portion cracks due to tension (stretch) of the webbing accompanying inflation of the airbag, whereby the airbag can bulge smoothly.